NCIS OSP and Vigilante?
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: G Callen lived in Gotham under the name Rachel Grayson after her mother was murdered when she was six and taken in by the Graysons until she was ten when they were killed by Two-Face. When she turned fifteen, she left gotham and Bruce Wayne for Los Angeles where Hetty Lange raised her. When the OSP is needed to stop Red Hood, only G and Nightwing can stop him.


**NCIS OSP and Vigilante?**

G Callen glanced at the photograph she kept on her desk in the bullpen of the Office of Special Projects (OSP) for NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigative Service). It was of her when she was fourteen and had finally left Gotham City behind and her old adoptive identity too. Rachel Grayson was her adoptive name when she was left at the circus with Violet and Richard Grayson, better known as the Flying Grayson's, after her mother was murdered.

She never told anyone about her past in Gotham, but they all knew she didn't go by her birth name of G Callen while she lived there. When G (Rachel at the time) had turned twelve, Violet and Richard were killed in a sabotage of the trapeze they were using in front of her. Then Bruce Wayne had adopted her after she accidentally discovered that he was Batman.

"G…G!" She looked up and saw Sam Hanna standing in front of her desk "sorry…lost in thought again" she said, pulling a wistful glance at the photo of her and Timothy 'Tim' Drake. "Yeah? Ironic that we're going to Gotham. Got a case that involves a vigilante named Red Hood that killed a marine" Sam said, G scowled. Of course it had to be Jason to murder someone. She was going to kill him when she found her youngest adoptive brother.

Sam informed Kensi and Marty of G's history in Gotham and that if anyone called her Rachel, it was the fact that used to be her name while she lived in the Crime Central of America. "Hey G…why did you leave Gotham?" Marty asked her, Sam looked scared at him, luckily G was in a docile mood "I couldn't live in a city overrun by crime bosses anymore, Marty. I'd been kidnapped by The Joker and Penguin three times when I was thirteen" she told him "WHAT?" Sam gawked at his partner "don't like to talk about it" G said and turned away, lost in her memories again.

When Rachel Grayson left Gotham, she reverted back to being G Callen and found herself in Los Angeles and in the care system. That was how Hetty Lange found her after she'd been arrested a tenth time when she was fifteen. Hetty took her in and gave her a home and a normal, simple life. G then signed up to the Marines and the team knew the rest of her past. Yet, she had forgotten to tell Bruce about her whole drive-by shooting two years ago.

When the plane landed, G wasn't in the best of moods to be back in Gotham. But with her team there, she knew she'd catch Jason before he killed anyone else "Rachel! Rachel!" G looked as a ten year old boy launched himself at her "whoa there, Damien. Damn, stop growing up on me" she joked, picking up her adoptive dad's biological son "missed you, Rachie" he said, G smiled "Dame, it's just G now" she said, Damien Wayne pulled a face.

"Where's dad?" She asked, Damien looked away from her "you came to find me without him? Damien, Gotham's dangerous! How many times have dad, I and Tim told you not to go into the city on your own?" G scolded. Damien looked at his feet as G put him down and had her hands on her hips like a mother scolding her child "sorry Rachie" he said quietly. G sighed and introduced her team "Damien, these are my work colleagues; Sam Hanna, Kensi Blye, Marty Deeks, Eric Beale, Nell Johns and Henrietta 'Hetty' Lange, our boss" the team looked at the ten year old boy in front of Callen "hi Rachel's team" he said, Kensi smiled at him. She'd instantly fallen for Damien's cuteness and adorable charm "knew it" G thought.

G drove the team up to a large manor "you realise you're grounded when we go in, Dame" Callen said, looking in the rear-view mirror at Damien "I know, but I wanted to see you" Damien said, G gave a small pained smile "Damien, we were coming up anyway" Damien looked anywhere other than G, who shook her head and parked next to a red motorcycle. "Well, Tim's home" she thought, then glowered as she saw a familiar cocky smirk on a boy.

"Robin girl's back" he sneered "I can still throw you off the tallest building in Gotham, Jason Todd!" G snarled, Sam blanched. He'd seen G's bad side before, but never heard her growl or snarl at anyone unless it was a suspect and when G was in a mood, those interrogations were fun to watch. Especially when she pulled a 'Gibbs' and slammed their head on the table.

She led the team into the manor where they met Bruce Wayne "Rachel" he said, giving the muscular girl a warm hug "missed you, Bruce. And Damien's got something to say to you" she said, glaring at the boy "I snuck into Gotham to see Rachel from the airport" he mumbled. Bruce sighed, sneaking out was in the family blood. But Rachel/G had accidentally discovered the Batcave by accident and her uncontrollable curiosity got the better of her when that had happened. Not helping that she wanted revenge on Two-Face at the time when she saw the villain murder her family after she had climbed the circus tent to get a bomb out of the way while Bruce took care of Two-Face's goons in his civilian persona.

G pulled away to hug the boy beside him "Timmy, since when did you learn to drive my old bike and had _permission_?" She asked, glaring at him. Tim Drake laughed nervously and gave a sheepish grin "sorry Rachel. But Bruce said I could, so long as I didn't scratch or break it or you'd have my head. Even in Los Angeles" G laughed and introduced her team to her 'family' "Sam Hanna, Martin 'Marty' Deeks, Kensi Blye, Eric Beale, Nell Johns and our boss Henrietta 'Hetty' Lange" then turned to her team "guys, my adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, and my two other brothers; Timothy 'Tim/Timmy' Drake and Jason Todd" Jason didn't like the fact his 'sister' was now working with the law and he hated that she was NCIS.

Tim liked it when G/Rachel took him to LA and spent some time in the Sunshine State with her, she taught him how to surf (thanks to her fiancée) and often lost to her talents. Bruce welcomed the OSP team and gave them rooms in the manor instead of the Agency lodging them in a hotel or at the barracks "Rachel, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked her while her team unpacked in their rooms "yeah, what's up?" She asked him, then shook her head "Bruce, we've been through this before. I can't, not since I work the law now" she said.

"I need you just to keep an eye on Jason as Nightwing, he came home last night covered in blood and refused to tell me what happened" G folded her arms "why weren't you out as well?" Bruce gave G a grimace "Damien was ill, he'd just came over a cold this morning" Rachel/G nodded "alright, but you're explaining everything to my team about where I am at night" she said and walked off. Bruce knew that Ms Lange knew about what G got up to as Rachel Grayson "yes, I do know about her alter-ego as Nightwing, Mr Wayne" Bruce jumped and saw Hetty Lange behind him "how do you move so quietly?" He asked her with a smile.

"I understand Ms Callen/Grayson neglected to tell you about that" she chuckled, Bruce smiled some more "yeah, she might've done" he shook his head as G flipped off the banister and grabbed the light fixture, then flew through the air and balanced perfectly on the rail.

"My word, Ms Callen!" Hetty breathed as she saw G's acrobatic talents, the team just gaped at their lithe leader as she performed more acrobatics in the ait then landed in front of them. "What?" She asked, looking at each of them "who taught you to do that?" Sam asked her, Callen just shrugged "that? That was nothing, not like the routines I used to do in the circus." Marty gawked at his fiancée "how can you just shrug that off and the circus?" He gawked.

"I used to be a circus brat from six to ten until Two-Face killed my adoptive family while I was getting a bomb out" G said, looking at her _Robin_ tattoo. That had been her nickname when she was little, she used to climb and fly through the air like a little Robin, Sam had commented on the tattoo on her shoulder when he saw her at the beach once with the team, Nate had also been with them, and he'd seen it on her shoulder against her tanned skin.

That night, G went out for the first time in twenty years as Nightwing and wasn't happy to see Jason go in the opposite direction as her and Tim "Tim, I've gotta keep an eye on Jase, you'll be alright, Robin?" she asked, with a knowing grin on her face under the eye mask. Tim nodded and grinned at her "go get him" then he dashed off to help someone who'd screamed. Then G heard Sam's voice in her communicator "G, Nell's found Jason. 52nd street, just two minutes from your position" G smirked "I take it Bruce explained" she said, dashing and flipping over the roves of Gotham once again "yeah and that you're Nightwing."

"Ivy? Great" G skidded to a halt on a roof and looked down at Jason threatening a defenceless Poison ivy "time to die, you and those marines were so easy" Jason sneered "Sam, we got our suspect. He's threatening one of my friends who's supposed to be my enemy" G relayed the communication back to the OSP team and Bruce in the Batcave "Nightwing, don't engage" Bruce ordered "not happening, Ivy's my friend, Bruce. You don't know her like I do" she leapt down and grabbed Jason by the collar, throwing him into a wall.

"Ivy" she knelt down and helped her friend up "who're you?" She asked, her face confused "it's me, Rachel Grayson. I've just grown up a bit" she clarified, Ivy's face cleared and she hugged her in joy "oh my god, where've you been? I've missed you!" She squealed at her. She laughed and hugged Ivy back "Los Angeles, and I've missed you too, Ivy" G told her.


End file.
